Lost Memories
by danyela49
Summary: A depreção é um passo para a morte... Mais entrar nela ja era morrer, e por isso faria de tudo para resgatar Naruto, nem que para isso precise abandonar tudo. Yaoi SasuNaru, presente pra mary-neechan, e agradecimentos a lah-chan.


A Hebi já andara dois dias seguidos e Karin e Suigetsu não paravam de brigar entre si, sasuke cansado de ter que aturar os dois os deixou em uma cidade e saiu caminhando pela floresta que cercava a cidade, foi quando algo chamou sua atenção, viu a sombra de uma inconfundível capa preta com nuvens vermelhas passando por entra as arvores, rapidamente escondeu sua presença e seguiu o akatsuki que falava com um outro.

-Hun... e o líder então capturou o ultimo jinchuuriki, qual é o nome dele? Uzumaki Naruto?

-Namikaze Naruto, Hidan seu burro.

-CALA A BOCA KAKUZU, mais ele usava o sobrenome de sua mãe.

-mais agora usa de seu pai.

-KAKUZU SUA MARICA.

Nada surpreendeu sasuke a não ser o fato de disserem que Naruto foi capturado, continuou a seguir os Akatsukis, até chegarem em um tipo de pedra em que os Akatsukis fizeram selos que sasuke memorizou e passaram por ela, depois de um tempo, quando achou seguro, sasuke repetiu os selos e conseguiu entrar em um tipo de base, ate agora tudo bem, mais tinha que encontrar itachi... Ou Naruto, aquele que aparecer primeiro. Sua cabeça estava confusa por não saber o que queria.

Andou por um tempo ate chegar em um tipo de sala que continha varias celas, andou ate ver um garoto vestido como jounin, caído em uma delas, estava muito ferido, e tinha vários selos espalhados a sua volta, o que parecia estar sugando todas as suas forças, ele era um garoto loiro com 3 marcas peculiares em cada lado da bochecha, o que lhe dava um ar de raposo, seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados mais eram de um azul brilhante, ele estava deitado olhando para o teto sem demonstrar emoções.

-Na... ruto.

-Hun? Me conhece? Ah... Deve me conhecer... Deve ser um dos guardas. –o loiro falou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção-

-Não, sou eu Naruto, o sasuke.

-Quem é sasuke?

-Ele não vai lembrar... –Uma voz disse bem perto de Sasuke-

Sasuke visou-se rapidamente e deu de cara com um homem de cabelos laranja arrepiado e cheio de pircings no rosto.

-Quem é você? E porque não vai lembrar?

-Sou Nagato Pain, o líder da akatsuki, e você é uchiha sasuke, o otouto do itachi, ele não vai lembrar porque ele apagou todas as suas lembranças sobre konoha, sobre a vida dele, exceto de três pessoas.

-E quem são elas?

-Jiraya sannin, Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina, o sensei dele e os pais dele.

Sasuke assustou-se... Naruto tinha lembranças e consciência de seus pais? Isso era assustador, porque será que o loirinho nunca falara nada? Porque será que ele viveu a vida inteira sozinho sabendo da existência de seus pais?

-os pais dele morreram logo no primeiro dia de vida dele, Kushina era a líder do clãn Uzumaki, e Minato... Você deve conhecê-lo pelo apelido de Yondaime Hokage.

-Quer dizer que...

-Hun... Bastardo... Meus pais eram meio importantes, meu pai morreu depois de selar um biju em mim, minha mãe morreu me protegendo do ataque do kitsune ao hospital. –Naruto falou sem mudar nada de sua expreção-

-Os preparativos estão quase prontos Naru. –Pain sorriu para o loiro que continuava sem nenhuma expreção-

-Ótimo, logo, logo vou me juntar a oka-san, otou-san e o ero-sannin. –Naruto comentou-

Sasuke estava estupefato, tudo o que presenciara naqueles dez minutos foi o suficiente para deduzir que, ou Naruto estava ficando louco, ou ele entrou numa depreção profunda, ou ainda pior, ele além de perder suas lembranças perdeu seus sentimentos. Olhou um pouco temeroso para os olhos azuis, mais o que viu não foi aquele brilho que emanava antigamente, agora, estava frio e sem vida, sem sentimentos, e kami era mal, a luz havia ido embora e deixado aqueles belos orbes azuis naquela profunda tristeza.

-como pode ver, não fui eu que o capturei –pain começou a falar com desinteresse- ele se entregou já cansado de fugir e de ser deixado de lado, ele se cansou de ser usado apenas como uma arma e não como um ser humano que ele é, e se não fosse pelo biju, não o mataríamos, ele parece um anjo.

-para de falar bobeiras nagato –Naruto rosnou sem alterar a voz- eu sou um demônio, esse garoto deve saber que sou um demônio, ele deve ter vindo para dizer o quanto as pessoas que não consigo lembrar devem ter ficado felizes com minha partida.

-Ahh garoto –a expreção de pain mudou para a de malicia- eu já te disse, se você não estivesse em meu caminho, faria você passar o resto de sua vida ao meu lado.

Sasuke sentiu uma pequena pontada de ciúmes, mais decidiu não demonstrar, viu o líder virar de costas e fazer sinal para segui-lo, sem muita demora o uchiha o seguiu, olhando cada canto para memorizar onde Naruto estava, porque a qualquer momento ele sairia correndo pegaria o loiro, jogaria em seus ombros e fugiria seja lá para onde for, mais ficaria feliz por Naruto estivesse junto.

-Então você guarda sentimentos pelo pequeno namikaze... –Pain sorriu para o olhar de morte por parte de sasuke- não responda, isso não foi uma pergunta, presumo que esteja aqui atrás de itachi, ou mudou de planos?

Um sorriso sádico se desenhou nos lábios do líder, mais sasuke o ignorou, e desviou seu olhar um pouco rubro pelo comentário do líder.

-em primeiro lugar, eu não gosto do naruto, eu o detesto e não ligo se ele morrer...

-Ahh é? –Pain fingiu desinteresse- Então o que foi aquelas perguntas, aquelas caretas assustadas e aquele olhar desesperado quando você viu que a luz que antigamente brilhava nos olhos dele foi embora?

-as perguntas eram apenas um capricho meu, alias, não conhecia o passado dele, o que achei bastante peculiar, aquelas caretas não eram para eles e sim para o seu comportamento com ele como se fossem amigos...

-mais nós somos amigos... –Pain sorriu malignamente-

O líder se divertia com a situação, o uchiha e seus sentimentos estavam em sua mão, foi quando uma idéia um tanto sádica passou por sua mente.

-Na verdade, apesar dele não demonstrar sentimentos, me enterro todos os dias naquele corpo delicioso...

Agora o pânico havia tomado conta do corpo de sasuke, algo extremamente gelado, e ao mesmo tempo, extremamente quente passou por sua espinha, o fazendo arregalar os olhos, como assim alguém havia tocado Naruto antes dele?

-É verdade que ele nunca se guardou como uma princesinha e esperava seu príncipe encantado... Iie, ele já teve outros antes de mim, um tal de sai, outro cara... Hun... Qual é o nome?... Kakashi?

Era verdade, Naruto nunca se guardará para sasuke, na verdade, havia passado belas noites com sai, com Kakashi, pain sabia de tudo, alias, para Naruto esquecer de tudo ele transferiu as lembranças do loirinho para si, só não apagou algumas, e poderia ver a qualquer hora o que queria sobre o pequeno anjo.

-Porque esta me falando essas coisas? –Sasuke perguntou no limite de sua irritação- a vida dele não me interessa.

Mentira, ele queria saber mais, queria arrebentar todos que tocaram o corpo do pequeno anjo, mais seu orgulho falara mais alto como sempre, maldito orgulho uchiha, naruto era a pessoa mais especial para ele e ele ficava dando uma de moleque orgulhoso.

-Como quiser, era apenas um comentário... Mais voltando, nós somos amigos, qual era a terceira explicação que você iria dar?

-Esse olhar de desesperado que você viu nunca existiu. –Sasuke disse friamente-

Mentira, sasuke se desesperara quando viu os belos orbes azuis do loirinho que sempre era extremamente sentimental, viu aquele belos orbes que emanavam sentimentos, mais não viu sentimentos.

-então veio por itachi. –Pain olhou desinteressado para o teto- Ate ele chegar você ficara na mesma sela que o naru-chan, é claro, se achar que não será bom vocês ficarem juntos. "Pelo menos assim acho que Naruto volta a ter sentimentos... nunca foi realmente meu plano matar ele, e sim faze-lo ser um akatsuki."

-Não... Por mim tudo bem.

Pain estalou os dedos e logo dois shinobis mascarados apareceram e levaram sasuke de lá. Quando chegou a cela de Naruto, o mesmo estava dormindo tranquilamente, completamente despreocupado, sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito sabendo que o loiro já desistira de tudo. Sasuke esperou os homens saírem de perto para se aproximar de Naruto e começar a acariciar suas medeixas loiras.

-porque desistiu de tudo? –Sasuke perguntou baixo no ouvido de Naruto-

Sasuke deitou-se ao lado do loirinho sentindo a respiração leve do mesmo, e dormiu ali mesmo. Fazia algumas horas que estava dormindo quando ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor e se levantou entrando em ataque vendo que Naruto estava sentando fazendo cachinhos em seu próprio cabelo com uma expreção despreocupada.

-Porque não se defende? –Sasuke perguntou ao ver que Naruto não tinha nenhuma reação-

-Porque deveria? –Naruto pegou uma pedrinha do chão e ficou jogando para cima e a pegava em sua queda enquanto com a outra mão continuava a fazer cachinhos-

-Pela sua vida dobe, ela é importante.

-Não para mim.

Antes que pudesse pensar em arranjar briga com o mais novo um novo estrondo foi ouvido, quando ele olhou para a direção da explosão, pode ver vários ANBUS que não conhecia lutando entre os Akatsukis.

-Mais ela é importante para muita gente.

-Para quem? Os aldeões que querem me matar? –Naruto continuava a jogar a pedra e a pega em sua queda livre-

-Não! Para... Para...

Naruto tinha razão, não tinha o porquê discutir, ninguém realmente se importava com o jinchuuriki e o queria morto, mais tinha que admitir que se importava com o loirinho, então se aproximou pegando Naruto e quebrando as correntes e tudo o que o prendia naquele lugar.

-Esqueça, vamos embora. –Sasuke começou a se aproximar de Naruto-

-Mais eu não quero ir. –Naruto falou em um tom calmo e controlado-

Naruto continuava a fazer cachinhos em suas medeixas, e nenhum movimento a mais que esse ou sua respiração leve. Sasuke suspirou profundamente aquele aroma diferente que se desprendia do menor e começou sua rota de fuga, haviam feito um enorme buraco numa parede próxima ali que daria para os dois passarem.

----

-Aqui esta melhor não? –Sasuke perguntou a Naruto que continuava com cara de paisagem-

Estavam escondidos numa caverna enquanto Naruto apenas fazia seus preciosos cachinhos, sem nenhum movimento a mais, isso era o que mais incomodava o uchiha, Naruto era hiper ativo, e aquele comportamento irritava profundamente o uchiha.

-porque me trouxe? –Naruto perguntou quase cantarolando- Eu disse que não queria vir, não tenho o porque.

-Você tem que dar mais valor a sua vida.

-O que você sabe sobre ela?

-O que VOCÊ sabe sobre ela?

-Sei muita coisa –Agora os olhos de Naruto estava preso aos olhos de Sasuke- sei que fui desprezado e odiado minha vida inteira, não tenho razões para existir, se as pessoas me vêm como um fardo, ou como um monstro, o mais sensato a se fazer é ir embora.

-Quem é você? –Sasuke perguntou se rendendo- O que fez com o Naruto que eu conhecia?

-Desculpe mais eu não te conheço. –Naruto voltou seu olhar para as paredes da caverna-

-Me conhece sim, mais não lembra, você me conhece Naruto.

Sasuke tirou uma foto se seu bolso, uma foto que esta reunido o time sete, e mostrou a Naruto, o mais novo apenas deu de ombro e terminou seu cachinho logo começando a fazer outro.

-Não conheço nenhuma dessas pessoas. –Naruto afirmou sem nem olhar direito a foto-

-Eu quero o antigo Naruto de volta.

-Desculpe, mais não sei o que esta falando.

O mais novo se afastou do uchiha e depois dentando-se para dormir, não parecia, mais a cada dia estava mais e mais cansado. O mais novo se sentia tão doente e tão só, mesmo não estando só, ele se sentia daquele jeito, sasuke observou como Naruto conseguia dormir fácil em qualquer lugar.

-Não desista ainda...

O uchiha mais novo deitou ao lado do lorinho, sem conter a vontade, abraçando a cintura do mesmo e sentido a deliciosa fragrância da pele do mais novo.

----

Sasuke acordou e olhou ao redor, apenas viu que estava sozinho em uma caverna, coçou o olho esquerdo com as costas da mão e como se um raio atingisse sua cabeça ele se tocou que estava sozinho, se levantou e saiu correndo atrás de Naruto, encontrou-o sentado a beira de um lago com os pés emergidos dentro da água fazendo algumas pedras cicar na água.

-Não faça mais isso! –Sasuke suspirou de alivio-

-O que? Fazer a pedra cicar? –Os olhos azuis se moveram sutilmente para observar Sasuke ao seu lado-

-Não! Desaparecer assim. –Sasuke afirmou observando hipnotizado os olhos azuis-

-Eu tentei te acordar, mais você nem deu sinal de vida, então tive de me soltar de você que tava me agarrando, alias porque me abraçou? Eu nem te conheço

-Eu já te disse que conheço você, e você me conhece.

-Mais eu não me lembro de você!

Loiro jogou outra pedra fazendo-a cicar ate uma boa parte do lago e depois a pedra afundou.

-Vai nevar.

-Como sabe? O céu esta limpo!

-Não tem animais aqui, então provavelmente eles estão se escondendo do frio, as aves estão avisando umas as outras, e a água do lago, á essa hora, deveria estar morna.

Sasuke se aproximou e mediu a temperatura do lago, estava frio mesmo sendo quase noite, olhou em volta e não havia animal por perto, e o vôo das aves estava diferente, apesar de Naruto ter apagado a própria memória ele sabia muito bem como sobreviver na floresta.

-Você esta certo, é melhor encontrarmos uma cidade.

-Mais eu já disse, que não quero ir, eu quero votar!

-Pouco me importa se você não quer vir. Você virá comigo nem que eu te algeme a mim.

-Que diferença faz se eu morrer aqui? –Pela primeira vez o olhar de Naruto mostrou algum sentimento, tristeza. - ninguém se importa comigo.

-E... Eu me importo! –Sasuke falou sem pensar- Vamos logo!

E assim sasuke pegou Naruto e saiu o carregando mesmo com o protesto do loiro, e sasuke se surpreendeu quando Naruto ficou quieto observando o céu, claramente com a mente distante. Na mente de Naruto, Naruto estava confuso o porquê de sasuke se preocupar tanto com ele, alias ele não o conhecia? Não sabia que dentro de si havia um demônio pronto para matar, então, porque se importava?

-Por quê?

-por quê o que?

-Por quê se importa? Nem me conhece! Não sabe de nada sobre mim, então, porque se importa?

-Eu o conheço, e eu me importo por que... Você não entende! Eu me importo porque te amo!

Naruto ficou atordoado, como assim ele o amava? Ele mal o conhecia, mas de alguma forma se sentiu confortável perto dele, como se já o conhecesse.

-Como pode me amar? -Lagrimas caiam em seu belo rosto angelical. - como pode amar um demônio como eu?

-Para mim você nunca foi um demônio... Como alguém que é tão... Tão bondoso como você poderia ser um... Não me importo se você tem um monstro dentro de si.. Eu sempre o amei. E sem contar que diferente de algumas pessoas, eu sei diferencias o jinchuuriki do biju.

Naruto se sentiu protegido, uma sensação um tanto desagradável para quem não conseguia diferenciar seus sentimentos, então como Sasuke o havia pegado e estava carregando pelas costas, encostou sua cabeça no ombro de sasuke e fechou os olhos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

----

-Nossa que frio... Seria bem melhor eu estar na akatsuki, onde é o meu lugar. –Naruto comentou num tom sarcástico, mais logo voltou a não demonstrar nenhum sentimento-

-Esquece você não vai voltar.

-Já esperava por essa resposta.

Naruto estava abraçando seu próprio corpo, sasuke estava falando com uma moça arranjando um quarto para eles em um hotel, depois de conseguir os quartos mandou levarem chocolate quente e alguma coisa para eles comerem no quarto, e subiu trazendo Naruto perto de si para ter certeza de que o loiro não iria fugir.

-Sabe.. –Naruto começou sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento- mesmo que eu fuja não posso ir muito longe, eu não tenho mais força nenhuma e não faço idéia de onde nós estamos.

-Mesmo assim manterei você por perto.

-Se me permite Sasuke-san, porque se preocupa tanto comigo? E como sabe de kyuubi?

Sasuke abriu a porta e entrou mantendo Naruto por perto.

-Porque eu conheço você, já te disse, ate quando devo repetir?

-Ate que me prove.

Naruto começou a fazer mais daqueles cachinhos com os dedos, com um olhar despreocupado, sentou na cama e ficou olhando a janela, onde podia-se ver os flocos de neve caindo lentamente e atingiram o chão num final trágico. Sasuke suspirou e andou ate ficar de frente com Naruto, que não teve nenhuma reação.

-Reaja, demonstre seus sentimentos, por favor Naruto.

-Não sei do que esta falando – continuou olhando para a janela com seu olhar vago –

-Se não vai reagir... –o olhar de sasuke brilhou perigosamente- farei você reagir.

Então Sasuke empurrou Naruto passando o braço levemente na pele delicado do menor ate chegar onde queria, seu pulso, segurou o pulso mantendo firme seus dedos em cima das veias de Naruto,deitou por cima dele e beijou-o. Como o esperado Naruto reagiu, seu pulso acelerou, Naruto corou e hesitou, mas permitiu a entrada de sasuke, sasuke deu um meio sorriso durante o beijo, alias, Naruto reagiu.

---

Certo, em primeiro lugar, valew lah-chan por me ajudar a fazer esta maravilhosa história n.n

E em segundo, essa fiction é dedicada a Mary-neechan, que fez niver e eu to postando atrasada mais postei, espero que goste neechan n.n

Eu melhorei bastante neah? Então reviews meu povo!


End file.
